Rien qu'un souvenir
by MissSeverusSnape394
Summary: Un souvenir horrible refait surface dans l'esprit de Severus. Une personne chère à lui revient mais elle n'est pas seule. Résumé très pourri


Petit OS sur Hermione et Severus pour le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

_**Rien qu'un souvenir.**_

Liberté ! J'étais enfin libre. Durant plus de 20 ans que j'attendais ce moment-là. Plus de servitude auprès de Voldemort et d'Albus. Je ne serais plus appelé pour des missions périlleuses. Après la guerre, je fus arrêté parce qu'on me considérait comme un traitre mais j'avais été innocenté devant le Ministère grâce à Potter mais aussi et surtout par Hermione. Hermione …

Comment avait-elle pu prendre ma défense alors que je l'avais brisé ?

Durant mon procès, je n'avais pas osé la regarder que ce soit quand le ministre parlait ou elle quand elle donnait son avis sur ma personne. D'habitude, je l'aurai regardé de mon regard noir et froid comme je le faisais tout le temps mais ici non.

J'avais eu envie de lui hurler dessus, en lui disant qu'elle mentait sur moi !

_**Hermione :**_ Il est vrai que Monsieur Snape n'était pas tendre avec ces élèves mais c'est un homme bon. Il est pour moi, le héros de cette bataille.

Comment pouvait-elle dire ça sur moi ? Comment, après l'acte horrible que j'ai fait envers elle !

**'' Flash-Back ''**

_**Hermione :**_

_**Bellatrix :**_ **Sale-Sang-De-Bourbe. Tu mérites tout cette torture.**

J'entendais ces cris, je la voyais se tordre de douleur sous les doloris de Lestrange mais je ne pouvais rien faire à part la regarder souffrir. A mes côtés, se trouver la famille Malefoy. Lucius se régalait de la vision que lui offrait sa belle-sœur. Quant à Narcissa et Drago, ils essaient de se réconforter l'un et l'autre.

Au bout de 15 minutes, Bellatrix arrêta le sortilège et se retourna vers Lucius qui perdit fit le sourit.

**_Lucius :_ Non merci ! Je ne compte pas me salir avec ça même si la violer me paraît une bonne idée.**

La violer ! Non, il n'en était pas question. La mangemorte se tourna alors vers moi.

**_Bellatrix : _Severus, à toi alors !**

_**Severus :**_ **Tu es complétement folle.**

_**Bellatrix :**_ **Si tu refuses, je vais devoir t'y obliger.**

_**Severus : **_**Et comment ?**

**_Bellatrix :_** **Impéro !**

Le sort me toucha de plein fouet, je sentais tout mon corps se figer. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle de lui. Bellatrix en profita pour me donner l'ordre de violer mon élève et malheureusement je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Lentement, comme un prédateur, je m'avançais vers Hermione puis, comme si une pulsion m'y avait poussé, je sautai littéralement sur elle, lui arrachant ces vêtements comme une bête enragée.

La Gryffondor se mit à crier, à hurler et à se débattre contre moi mais le doloris l'avait fortement affaiblit et se fut plus facile pour mon moi contrôlé. Mes yeux croisèrent ces yeux couleur noisette et avec la force que j'avais encore sous mon contrôle, j'entrai dans son esprit et lui envoya une pensée.

_**Severus : **_**Pardonne-moi Hermione.**

Et en un seul mouvement, je fus en elle, lui volant sa virginité. Elle hurlait, me suppliait d'arrêter mais ça m'était complétement impossible. Bellatrix sautillait sur place en ricanant alors que Lucius observait la scène avec enthousiaste. Alors que Cissy et Drago avaient quitté la pièce, ne supportant pas ça.

Je ne pouvais rien contrôler à part mes pensées. J'entrai dans son esprit lui disant que j'étais désolé. Au bout d'un moment, Bellatrix arrêta le sortilège et en quelques minutes, je fus debout, rhabillé et prêt à partir.

_**Lucius :**_ **Tu ne restes pas avec nous Severus.**

Je me retournai face à lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**_Severus :_** **Non ! Je retourne me désinfecter.**

Et je transplanai jusqu'à Poudlard. Il ne fallait pas que je vois un élève ou un professeur sinon, il allait subir ma colère. J'entrai dans mon bureau et tout ce qui me passait sous la main valsa dans la pièce. Par Merlin, qu'avais-je fais.

'' Fin Flash-Back ''

Cinq ans étaient passés depuis que le Mage Noir avait été détruit, que Potter était devenu encore plus célèbre qu'il ne l'était déjà.

En cette soirée de septembre, une nouvelle année allait commencer. J'avais gardé mon poste de directeur et n'avais plus enseigné depuis. Ça ne m'avait pas manqué. Le cours de potion était donné par un homme de mon âge et le cours de DCFM par une femme un peu plus jeune.

La plupart des professeurs étaient encore là, Filius, Minerva, Hagrid, Sybille,… Sauf Pomfresh. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle avait quitté son poste d'infirmière et c'était la jeune Weasley qui avait repris le poste.

Pourquoi l'avoir choisi ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle était la meilleur dans ce domaine. Et oui j'ai changé depuis la Bataille mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je n'étais plus si froid qu'avant. Je le suis toujours et les élèves me craignent encore.

Avant que le festin ne commence, je fis mon discours habituel puis je laissai Minerva s'occuper de la répartition des premières années. Après cela, un simple claquement de mes mains et le festin apparut. Tous les premières années furent surpris mais la faim les rattrapa et ils s'acharnèrent sur leur assiette.

A la fin du repas, les préfets en chefs furent chargés d'amener les nouveaux élèves dans leur salle commune respective. J'attendis que tout le monde sortent de la Grande-Salle pour en sortir à mon tour. Même étant directeur, j'ai gardé mes appartements encore et toujours dans les cachots. Alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre un nouveau couloir, je m'arrêtai net.

Devant moi, se trouvait l'infirmière, Ginevra Weasley en pleine discussion avec elle, Hermione Granger et … Un enfant ! Elle avait donc fait sa vie avec Weasley. Mais il trouvait que l'enfant n'avait aucune ressemble avec son ancien élève de Gryffondor. Ces cheveux n'étaient pas de couleur roux mais noir avec des reflets brun. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ne soit pas avec Weasley !

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je restai là, à les regarder mais quand mes yeux furent en contact avec des yeux au couleur noisette, je repris vite conscience que j'étais resté sans bouger à les observer. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Une discussion avec Ginevra en pleine nuit, non ! Il y avait quelques choses mais cette chose ne me regardait pas.

Alors, je fis vite demi-tour et alla en direction de mon bureau. J'avais l'intention de prendre de prendre le passage secret qui me menait de mes appartements à mon bureau mais en cour de retour, je fus arrêté.

_**… : **_**Severus.**

**_oOo_**

Quelques instants avant, Hermione et Ginny étaient en grande conversation, la petite Grace dans les bras de sa mère. Elles étaient en grande conversation jusqu'à ce que Grace dise quelque chose

_**Grace :**_ **Maman, c'est qui ce monsieur ?**

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'Hermione et Ginny se retournèrent dans la même direction que la petite fille et virent le directeur de Poudlard, debout devant elles. Hermione fit tout pour que leurs regards se croisent et en quelques secondes, l'homme fit demi-tour et reparti dans un autre couloir.

_**Ginny :**_ **C'est maintenant ou jamais Mione.**

**_Hermione : _Tu crois ?**

**_Ginny :_** **Oh que oui. Passe-moi Grace.**

Sur ce, Hermione prit la même direction que son ancien professeur de potion et elle le trouva marchant au milieu d'un couloir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier presque son prénom

_**Hermione :**_ **Severus**

**oOo**

A ce moment, je restai figé sur place. Avais-je bien entendu sa voix ? Mon prénom sortir de sa bouche ? Lentement, je me retournai et la vie très près de moi. Elle avait changé depuis le procès. Ces cheveux étaient tout lisse, elle était maquillé légèrement et ses formes étaient encore plus appétissantes lorsqu'elle était élève ici.

Je secouai la tête pour me chasser cette idée dans la tête. Je le regardai s'avancer de plus en plus vers moi.

**Severus : Hermione …**

**_Hermione :_ Ca faisait longtemps.**

**_Severus :_ Oui …**

Un silence s'installa entre nous deux. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et je voyais qu'elle essayait de me dire quelque chose mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas. Et je n'avais pas remarqué que je l'avais appelé par son prénom.

**_Severus :_ Que viens-tu faire à Poudlard ?**

**_Hermione :_ Heu … Je … Je suis venu ici pour te parler.**

**_Severus :_ Me parler ?**

**_Hermione :_ C'est assez difficile à dire mais s'il te plait, ne te met pas en colère.**

Je la regardais, elle était très stressé et se tordait les doigts en regardant le sol.

**_Hermione :_ Après ton procès, j'ai découvert quelque chose.**

**_Severus :_ ….**

**_Hermione : _Je … J'ai découvert que j'étais … enceinte.**

Quoi ? Enceinte, c'est bien ce qu'elle venait de dire ! Pourquoi me le disait-elle ? Est-ce que …. Non, elle n'aurait pas fait ça !

**_Severus :_ Pardon ?**

**_Hermione :_ Je n'étais pas très bien après la bataille. Je pensais que c'était le fait que j'étais très épuisé mais après le procès, ça n'allait toujours pas. Je suis allé voir alors Pomfresh une fois et elle m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte.**

**_Severus :_ Pourquoi tu m'en parles ?**

Je doutais bien de sa réponse mais pourquoi l'avait-elle gardé, cet enfant si il était de moi.

**_Hermione :_ J'étais enceinte de 2 mois quand je l'ai su. Et il n'y a eu personne d'autre à part toi.**

**_Severus : _Tu… Tu veux dire… que je suis le père de cet enfant.**

**_Hermione :_ Oui**

Elle avait murmuré sa réponse comme si elle ne voulait pas que je l'entends mais même si je suis vieux, mon ouïe est toujours intacte.

**_Severus : _Pourquoi l'as-tu gardé ?**

**_Hermione :_ Même si cet enfant n'était pas voulu, même si il a été conçu dans une mauvaise condition, il y avait un être qui grandissait en moi et cet être avait le droit de vivre.**

**_Severus :_ Pourquoi m'as-tu rien dit ?**

_**Hermione : **_**J'avais peur.**

**_Severus : _Peur ? Peur de quoi ?**

**_Hermione :_ De toi … Mais Ginny m'a convaincu que tu avais véritablement changé en te voyant tout les jours. Alors, j'ai pris mon courage de lionne et je suis venu t'en parler.**

J'étais sur le point de lui dire qu'elle avait eu tort de mentir au procès et d'avoir cette enfant mais un cri nous fit sursauter elle et moi. C'est alors que la petite fille qui était dans ses bras tout à l'heure arriva en cour.

**_Grace :_ Maman, il y a un fantôme. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

La petite sauta dans les bras de sa mère et nicha son visage de son cou en pleurant. Hermione se mit à la bercer tout doucement et c'est là que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

**_Nick :_ Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.**

**_Hermione :_ Ce n'est rien. Grace.**

La petite releva lentement la tête mais ce mit à trembler en voyant le fantôme si près d'elle.

**_Hermione : _Il n'est pas méchant tu sais. Il est très gentil et il adore les enfants.**

Mais la petite avait du mal à croire Hermione et nicha à nouveau son visage dans son cou pour se cacher.

**_Nick :_ Qu'elle est mignonne, aussi belle que sa mère.**

**_Hermione :_ Merci.**

**_Nick :_ Je vais vous laisser. Au revoir.**

**_Hermione :_ Au revoir.**

Le fantôme s'en alla, nous laissant à trois, comme une famille. Je fus soudainement parcouru d'un frisson. C'est alors que la petite se redressa et parla

**_Grace :_ Il est parti.**

**_Hermione : _Oui ma chérie, il est parti.**

Hermione tourna son regard sur moi et la petite fit de même. Elle avait les cheveux lisse mais noir et brun et ces yeux …. Aussi noir que les miens. Grace me regarda un moment puis regarda sa mère et lui parla à l'oreille. C'est alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle déposa la petite qui courut jusqu'à moi et m'encercla les jambes de ces petites mains.

**_Grace :_ Papa.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre la petite à bras et de la serrer contre moi en fermant les yeux. J'étais père d'une magnifique petite fille qui n'avait pas posé de question et s'était jetée dans mes bras toute contente d'avoir retrouvé son père. Une larme s'échappa et ruissela sur ma joue.

J'attendais sa rencontre avec mes lèvres mais une main douce et chaude se posa sur ma joue et essuya ma larme. J'ouvris les yeux et vit qu'Hermione était tout près de moi.

**_Hermione :_ Pardonne-moi d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps.**

**_Severus : _C'est moi qui doit te demander pardon pour ce qui ….**

**_Hermione : _Chut Severus, n'y pense plus. C'est du passé. Je suis là maintenant et Grace aussi, enfin, si tu veux de nous dans ta vie.**

**_Severus :_ Je le veux Hermione, je le veux.**

Et mes lèvres partirent à la rencontre des siennes dans un baiser plein d'amour. D'une main, je soutenais ma fille et de l'autre, je tenais ma femme contre moi. Enfin ma future femme si elle acceptait de le devenir et je pense que sa réponse sera oui car comme elle venait de le dire, ce qui a eu dans le passé, c'est du passé. Ce n'est rien qu'un souvenir.

* * *

Alors vous en penser quoi. C'est mon tout premier OS mais pas le dernier.


End file.
